


Just another Tuesday

by AsukaX



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Journalist AU, Not Beta Read, and it shows, part of a larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsukaX/pseuds/AsukaX
Summary: A day in the life of intrepid investigative reporter Andy, where a seemingly simple press conference gets derailed by a sudden political scandal.A fill for the TOG femslash fortnight event - Day 3: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	Just another Tuesday

Later, much later, Andy would decide to blame Booker for everything that happened that day.

She’d had everything planned out perfectly. Just one assignment for the _New Guardian Observer_ that morning: cover the mayor’s press conference announcing yet another new inner city development project, then head back to the office to file the story for both print and online publication, continue working on her investigative piece about Merrick Pharmaceutical’s latest range of so-called revolutionary drugs, and hopefully wrap up in time to take Quynh to that new Turkish restaurant they had been dying to visit.

Just another regular Tuesday.

But now, sitting with the other assembled journalists staring at the empty lectern at briefing room in City Hall, her carefully planned day seemed to be slowly unravelling. She checked the time on her watch: Mayor Jim Allen was 20 minutes’ late, and counting.

And judging by the nervous looks on the faces of the security and office staff, it seemed like the delay was unexpected. There was also no sign of any of the press staff that she was usually familiar with, not even press secretary Meta Kozak, who usually made sure to keep reporters informed about delays or other potential ‘surprises’.

She unlocked her phone and tapped out a quick message to Copley, letting her managing editor know about the continued delay. “Something’s not right. What now?” she typed.

Copley’s reply was almost instant. “Stay. Tweet breaking news.”

She winced. But of course. That was the only part of the job she hated, composing news on the fly and tweeting it out in 140-character bites at a time.

Immediately her thoughts flashed to Quynh, who always found her distaste of Twitter to be oh-so-hilarious. The last ‘amusing’ incident had happened just month ago in the break room, when Andy had been grumbling to Joe and Nile about the latest memo reminding reporters to include a photo along with their tweets.

Just as she was really working herself up into rant mode (“Why would people want to read the full-length story of they can get the highlights in a thread?”), she’d felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her from behind, cutting her off mid-sentence. A warm, very familiar body cuddled up against her back.

“Andromache, stop being such a Boomer!” Quynh had announced mischievously, loud enough for Joe and Nile’s benefit.

A sudden, sharp tap on her shoulder from behind knocked her out of the memory. She spun around in her seat, looking at the tired, bemused face of the _Independent Gazette_ ’s ‘Booker’ Le Livre. She and Booker had joined their respective publications at around the same time, and had worked the political beat together for so long she sometimes forgot they were supposed to be rivals.

“What is it, Book?” she half-whispered. There was a palpable tension in the air that no one seemed to want to break.

Unfortunately, the current mood seemed lost on Booker. “What do you think is going on?” he asked, not even bothering to lower his tone.

“I have no idea,” she replied, still half-whispering. “I tried calling Kozak earlier but her phone’s off. You hear anything?”

“Nope, not at all.”

“I don’t like this, it’s been almost half an hour and not even an announcement? Smells fishy.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Something’s up with the project?” Andy said, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a smile. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I expect not, considering your article about the last one and the cost overruns. I’m actually surprised they let you in for this one.”

“Frankly, so am I, but I guess it’d look too much like they have something to hide.” Andy had tried for weeks to find any evidence of outright fraud or embezzlement, but all signs pointed to just simple mismanagement of city funds, albeit in the high seven digits. Still, it wasn’t a good look for Allen and his officials, and Andy was just itching to question the mayor about the details of the latest project, and what safeguards had been put into place to ensure it too didn’t go over budget.

Booker grinned at her. “Still chasing your Watergate, Andy?” he said, not unkindly, but with just enough sarcasm to make her narrow her eyes at him. “This isn’t Washington.”

“Thanks, Book. I’d almost forgotten where I was.”

He chuckled. “Anyway, it’s probably some problem with the PowerPoint presentation or something. Allen’s probably going to come out any minute and give us the rundown on his latest mission to revitalize inner city neighborhoods and improve economic growth and blah blah blah.”

“You might as well file the story right now and save yourself time,” she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Nah, I’ll wait to see what you’re going to ask him.” Booker opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then snapped it immediately as his eyes were drawn to something happening just behind her. All the other reporters in the room immediately sat up and craned their heads

Andromache quickly turned around just in time to see Meta Kozak walking into the room. The tension that was in the air refused to dissipate, as each reporter’s eye was fixed upon Kozak’s pale face and the tight way in which she held her body as she stepped up to the lectern. Everyone held their breath, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Andy resisted the urge to turn around and look at Booker again. This did not look like a problem with the PowerPoint presentation.

“Good morning everyone,” she said, her normally steady voice wavering slightly. She glanced down at a sheet of paper in her hand. “I will now read a statement from Mayor Allen. ‘To my fellow citizens, it has been an honor and a privilege to serve as your mayor for the past seven years. However, today I must regretfully announce that I have submitted my resignation to members of the City Council – ”

Something in Andy’s head snapped. “Motherfucker,” she almost yelled.

* * *

By the time Andy was able to crawl back to the office, it was late afternoon and she was exhausted. And hungry. Any hope of lunch had gone completely out the window after Copley had insisted she leave City Hall and meet up with Joe at Mayor Allen’s – well, former Mayor Allen’s – residence.

By the time she had fought her way through suddenly too-heavy downtown traffic and finally pulled up to the stately, gated community in which Allen lived, Andy was ready to go to war. Figuratively speaking.

She practically sprung out of her car, almost forgetting to lock the door as she ran towards the scrum of reporters (print and television, and damn, even the local radio station!) camped on the driveway outside the mayor’s house.

She immediately spotted Joe, with his leopard print cap turned backwards on his head and his two giant digital cameras slung over his shoulder. She headed over to him and reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder.

He turned and flashed one of his brilliant smiles at her. “Oh, hey boss, you made it.”

“I got here as soon as I could,” she huffed out. “Anything?”

“There’s people inside,” he said, nodding his head at the house. “Guess he’ll come out when he’s good and ready.”

‘Good and ready’ had turned out to be three hours later.

And now, here she was, hate-typing her way through what she figured had to be the biggest political scandal the city had ever seen, at least during her career. The burning ache in her empty belly only served to fuel her outrage, which she channeled into the story.

“Hey, babe.”

Andy looked up at the two most beautiful things in the world: her darling angel Quynh, and the bag from McDonald’s she was holding in her hands.

“Oh, Quynh,” she breathed out, her heart melting. “Have I said I love you today?”

“Yes, this morning, but you can say it again,” Quynh said, plopping the bag down beside her keyboard. “How’s the story going?”

“It’s flowing, I think I can finish it in maybe half an hour, just need the pictures from Joe and we’re good. We can still make it to the restaurant, although it might be a little later than we planned – ”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Quynh said. “I might stay a bit longer as well. Lykon had a family emergency today, so I’m basically flying solo on both web and social media duty. And with the news about the mayor, well … ”

Andy shut her eyes and slumped back in her chair. “This day just will not end.”

“Oh, babe,” Quynh leaned over and held her hand. Andy automatically linked their fingers together. “It’s okay, we can always go tomorrow. Or over the weekend.”

“Fuck Jim Allen, he had to go and ruin my evening, as well as his life,” Andy sighed, refusing to open her eyes. “And fuck Booker Le Livre, too. He probably jinxed everything.”

The fire had definitely gone out, and all she wanted to do was just sit there for a few minutes longer, feeling Quynh’s thumb gently rubbing across the skin of her forefinger.

“Eat first, Andromache. You’ll feel better after that,” Quynh said, trying to reassure her.

As if on cue, Copley suddenly popped into sight, striding purposefully towards Andy’s cubicle. “Andy?” he asked. “How are you with the Allen story?”

“Hi, Mr Copley,” Quynh said as she and Andy carefully unlinked hands. Quynh quickly moved to head back to her own cubicle on the other side of the floor, turning around to give a thumbs’ up to Andy just as Copley reached her.

Andy looked up at Copley. “I’m about three-quarters in. Why?” she asked, her brow furrowing.

“I sent Nile to the precinct to get some statements about any potential charges. I want to add them to your story, you two will share a byline.”

Andy nodded slowly. “Fine,” she said. “But all follow-ups are mine.”

* * *

By the time the next day’s edition had finally been put to bed – after yet another dispute over which photo would look best on the front page – Andy was officially done with everything. She waited for a few minutes for Quynh to sign off, and then finally they could leave.

“And how was your day?” Andy deadpanned.

Quynh laughed, linking their arms together as they walked to the elevators. “Pretty good, although there was some trouble with the video of Allen. The subtitles wouldn’t show when we uploaded it. Managed to fix it in the end.”

Andy cracked a small smile. “Well, I’m glad that’s done. Ready for dinner?”

“Oh yes! I’m starving.” Quynh pressed the button. “I think the first thing I’m going to order is the dessert.”

“I want to try out their baklava, it looked good in the reviews.”

Suddenly, a loud exclamation of “GODDAMIT!” shattered the quiet in the newsroom.

Both Andy and Quynh jumped a little, turning immediately to the source of the sound: Copley’s office.

The man himself suddenly appeared in the doorway, eyes frantically scanning the nearly empty newsroom. “Where’s Andy?” he called out.

Andy stepped away from the elevators and back towards the cubicles. “What happened?”

Copley looked relieved. “Oh, thank God. Andy, I need you to head back to Allen’s place. Right now. He’s been shot.”

Stunned, Andy turned back to look at Quynh, who looked equal parts horrified and shocked.

Just another regular Tuesday, my ass, Andy thought regretfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger. This is actually just a small glimpse into an in-progress AU I have in mind, where everyone works for a city newspaper. Andy is a senior investigative reporter, Quynh is her social media manager girlfriend, Nile is the fresh, junior reporter, Joe and Nicky are both photographers and Copley is their boss. Booker is also there as a reporter for another paper. I just took one small part of the main story and fleshed it out into something exclusively for the femslash fortnight event.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I had fun experimenting with writing it. I should probably add that I am not American, so anything I mention here relating to city hall politics and newspaper work is based on stuff I've read or seen on TV. Any feedback/comments would be most welcome!


End file.
